burying brindleface
by WyldClaw
Summary: my first warrior fic that i wrote back in 2006. this is what i think went on while cloudtail, fernpaw and ashpaw went to bury brindleface. some cloud/brightheart(ie lostface) hints


grief By WildTotodile ( this is a reposting of a ver old fic-hense why it says wildtotodile. hope you enjoy it- wildcroconaw)

Plot: This is what I think Cloudtail was thinking when he was digging Brindleface's grave in "A Dangerous Path". I don't own any cats mentioned in this fic. I'm sorry if it is short and that Cloudtail may seem out of character (it is not my best one)- it was my ver first warriors fic that I wrote back in early 2006 . There is some slight Cloudtail/ Lostface hints. . There is one line from "A Dangerous Path" that I do not own. please read and review. thanks!

X fic is belowX

As I dug my foster mother's grave, a mixture of anger and grief and fear washed over my fur with every pawful of dirt. I felt a tear prick my eye- I never even got to say goodbye. The last thing I said to her was that if I met the dog I'd 'bring it back for fresh kill". I never realized that Brindleface would become the fresh kill for the dogs.

Brindleface took me in as if I were her own kit when Fireheart brought me to ThunderClan so many moons ago. She taught me everything and did not mind that I was a kittypet kit not her own kit. I remember the relieved look on her face when I went out into that blizzard and brought back my first kill, a vole. Sure she yowled at me afterwards about how according to the stupid warrior code, kits can't hunt for the clan. I know that deep down inside, she was very proud of me. Fernpaw and Ashpaw were the ones who tried to get me to stay in camp, but mousebrained me wanted to help the clan. Heck I even dragged them along!

There was also fear that came with seeing her body. The fact that Tigerstar could have easily sacrificed any one of us made my fur shudder. It could have been one of my den mates, like Ashpaw or sweet Fernpaw. Poor Lostface nearly lost her life trying to hunt down the pack and Swiftpaw lost his life. I helped nurse her back to life and comforted her when she was newly injured. Although her face will be scarred forever, in my mind she is still the loveliest cat in all of ThunderClan

___Don't worry Lostface. I'll kill those dogs for what they did to you. _I silently vowed

I finished digging the grave and Fernpaw and Ashpaw gently put her body into the grave. "good bye mother" Fernpaw muttered.

"I'll miss your wisdom and courage" Ashpaw added. "cloudtail, is there anything you'd like to add?"

"thank you for raising me Brindleface. You were the kindest foster mother a tom could have. I'm sorry if I acted like such a mousebrain at times, I hope you forgive me"

we silently kicked up dirt over it so that all that was left is a mound of dirt over her body. All three of us looked at one another and Fernpaw looked like she was about to shed tears.

I touched her face with my tail. "it's going to be okay Fernpaw"

"at least she didn't suffer much" Ashpaw commented. "and she hasn't really left us, fernpaw. She'll always be in our hearts and she can watch over us from StarClan with Swiftpaw. She can help guide us from there"

"true, Ashpaw"

I scoffed at the mention of StarClan. _What can a bunch of dead cats do? I doubt they even exist! If they they would have stopped the dog pack from savaging Lostface._

We kicked dirt into the grave and covered it up until it resembled a raised mound of earth. We turned to leave but fernpaw said "wait" she plucked a nearby flower and put it on the grave. "mother always liked flowers"

We headed back to the camp.

"Cloudtail, why did Brindleface have to be murdered like that?" Ashpaw asked me.

I couldn't answer that. "I don't know why she was chosen to die like that."

"T-tigerstar is just plain evil!" Fernpaw stated. "what will we do about the dogs?"

"that he is, fernpaw. I'm sure Fireheart has a plan". The mention of the dogs made me think of lostface. My beautiful Lostface. I wanted to make those dogs pay for what they did to her, what they did to swiftpaw and to Brindleface. / I vowed to myself as we reached the camp that I would avenge Brindleface's death- _those dogs will be sliced to bits by the time i'm done with them. and tigerstar? and tigerstar? he might want to watch his back_

The End


End file.
